Jürgens Séparée
by Renata 62
Summary: Für eine Challenge. Rokko und Lisa kommen sich im  Hinterzimmer von Jürgens Kiosk näher als erwartet.


_DISCLAIMER:_

_Die Figuren gehören zu Verliebt in Berlin und damit Sat 1._

_AN 1:_

_Ich bin gerade dabei meine alten Geschichten auszugraben und da fiel mir dieses Machwerk in die Hände. Es war eine Challenge einer Award-Seite für ViB Fan Fictions, die es heute nicht mehr gibt. Die Vorgaben die erfüllt werden sollten waren folgende:_

_- die Challenge muss im 'Switch'-Style verfasst werden (Ironie und Übertreibung werden gewünscht) _

_- der Schauplatz muss entweder der Göberitzer Supermarkt oder Jürgens Kiosk sein _

_- Rokko hat sich nur aufgrund einer Wette um Lisa bemüht und favorisiert eigentlich ältere Frauen _

_- Richard outet sich als Vorsitzender einer Sektenvereinigung und proklamiert Sichtweisen einer 'neuen Welt' _

_- Lisa geht in die erotische Offensive _

_- David bewirbt sich bei 'Deutschland sucht das Supertalent' und schafft es in die Endrunde, wo etwas Unerwartetes passiert _

_- Längenvorgabe: 800- 1500 Wörter_

_- Dinge, die mit eingebunden werden müssen:_

_° eine Unterhose im Tigerlook _  
><em>° eine Schüssel grüner Wackelpudding<em>  
><em>° eine außergewöhnliche Perücke <em>  
><em>° Handschellen ohne Schlüssel<em>  
><em>° eine Fernsehleinwand<em>  
><em>° eine Gurkenmaske <em>  
><em>° ein uneheliches, vorlautes Kind<em>

_Ich setzte mich also dran und begann munter zu schreiben, dabei kam eine Geschichte heraus, die natürlich den Rahmen sprengte, sprich: sie hatte einfach zu viele Wörter. Damals (Sommer 2007) habe ich sie gekürzt, um teilnehmen zu können, aber die lange (und heiße) Version habe ich natürlich nicht weggeworfen. _  
><em>Wenn jemand noch Interesse daran hat, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen. <em>

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

**Jürgens Séparée**

"Hallo, Rokko! Schön, dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt." Jürgen kam um den Tresen in seinem Kiosk herum und reichte Rokko, der gerade durch die Tür getreten war, die Hand.

"Hallo, Jürgen!" Rokko wirkte leicht bedrückt.

"Was ist denn mit dir los, du müsstest doch glücklich sein, denn die Lisa ist ja hin und weg, weil sie mit dir 'geht'. Da ist sogar unser 'Deutschland sucht das Supertalent' – Kandidat David abgemeldet. Das will schon viel heißen", plapperte Jürgen gleich los.

"Na ja, ich habe mir auch viel Mühe gegeben, sie endlich zu erreichen. Aber, weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin: Du bist doch so was wie ein Lebenshilfeguru für Lisa und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich dich heute auch mal als Beichtvater missbrauche." Rokko fühlte sich mies, er musste diese Sache endlich loswerden.

"Na, dann schieß mal los. Für meinen Mann in Sachen Lisa Plenske tue ich doch fast alles. Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?"

Rokko begann herumzudrucksen, weil er nicht genau wusste wie er anfangen sollte: "Also ... weißt du ... na ja ... am Besten ich fange mit ... nee, lieber so ..."

"Wenn du so weitermachst sind wir in zehn Tagen noch nicht fertig", unkte Jürgen, "Jetzt komm endlich mal zu Potte, mein Lieber!"

Rokko gab sich einen Ruck und redete wie ein Wasserfall los: "Eigentlich-steh-ich-ja-auf-ältere-Frauen, desw ..."

"Stopp, stopp, stopp! So kommen wir auch nicht weiter. Erzähl das doch bitte noch mal langsam und ein wenig akzentuierter." So langsam war Jürgen doch angenervt von Rokkos ungewohnter Unsicherheit.

"Na gut, also noch mal von vorne!", begann Rokko seine Erklärung erneut, "Es ist so: Ich finde seit langer Zeit ältere Frauen viel interessanter, als die jungen Mädels, die so auf mich abfahren. Sie machen mich total an, weil sie in 'gewissen Dingen' einfach viel erfahrener sind. Mit denen kannst du Sachen trei ..."

Jürgen unterbrach Rokko mit den Worten: "So genau möchte ich das gar nicht wissen. Aber weshalb machst du dann Lisa so vehement den Hof?"

"Ja, weißt du, ich habe mit Hugo gewettet. Er hat behauptet, dass ich bei ihr nie eine Chance hätte wegen dieses Seidel-Schnösels. Da war ich angestachelt und hab gesagt, dass ich sie innerhalb von drei Monaten rumkriegen würde. Und dass nicht nur in Hinsicht auf ihre Liebe, sondern auch, dass ich sie in's Bett bekommen würde. Bei anderen jungen Frauen ist das ja recht einfach, aber sie ist doch ein schwieriger Fall. Nun ist jedoch was pa ..."

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich für so was herzugeben. Am liebsten würde ich dich hochkant rausschmeißen", echauffierte sich Jürgen, "Lisa als Objekt einer Wette, also da kann ich nur ..."

"Halt, Jürgen, lass mich doch mal ausreden." Rokko hob die Hand vor Jürgens Gesicht um seinen Redefluß zu stoppen. "Ich wollte noch sagen: Es ist das passiert, was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich habe mich in Lisa verliebt. Ich möchte mein Leben mit ihr verbringen." Rokko rang vor Aufregung die Hände, dann sprach er weiter: "Kannst du mir helfen, dass Lisa nichts von dieser dummen Wette erfährt. Mir nimmt Hugo die wahren Gefühle für Lisa nicht mehr ab und ich fürchte er wird ihr von dieser Sache brühwarm erzählen."

"Oh!" Jürgen wusste einen Augenblick lang nicht was er sagen sollte, doch dann antwortete er: "Ich glaube, dann muss ich mit Hugo reden, damit Lisa nicht alles rausbekommt. Ich will doch nur das Beste für sie … Mann, Rokko, auf was hast du dich da eingelassen … Na ja, lass mich mal machen, ich werd' das Kind schon schaukeln."

Rokko hatte sich bei Jürgens letzten Worten erleichtert auf der Bank im Laden niedergelassen und war von der sich eben öffnenden Tür aus nicht zu sehen. Lisa, die sich scheinbar neu eingekleidet hatte, stürmte mit einem lauten "Jürgen, komm mal mit" herein und zog ihn ins Hinterzimmer.

Rokko folgte ihnen leise und blieb vorsichtig an der Zimmertür stehen. Lisas Anblick in Minirock und kurzer fast durchsichtiger weißer Bluse hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_03. Juni 2012_

_AN 2:_

_Es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ihr jetzt enttäuscht seid, dass es hier nicht mehr weitergeht, aber aus aktuellem Anlass* habe ich den Rest dieser Geschichte gelöscht. Wenn ihr die Story in ihrer Gesamtheit lesen wollt, findet ihr sie auf meinem Tumblr. __Blog; Voice of Reason 62 – Try to consider things from every angle [ voice-of-reason-62 . tumblr post / 85420288722 / juergens-separee (Leerzeichen entfernen)]. __Den Link findet ihr auch wenn ihr auf mein Profil hier zurückgeht._

_Dies ist meine Art des Protests gegen den LawlClan Critic Club, genauso wie gegen FF.n, welches ihr gemeines Treiben billigt (oder es vielleicht sogar begrüßt)._

_*Nun aber zu der eigentlichen Erklärung für mein Verhalten; mit den einleitenden Worten von __**Obsessedtwibrarian**__ schicke ich eine Warnung rund (Übersetzung):_

_Es gibt eine neue Gruppe von Zensoren auf FF. Einige große Autoren haben bereits ihre Warnflames herhalten und Geschichten werden gemeldet und gelöscht. Liebt ihr nicht auch 'scheinheilige' Leute, die darauf aus sind, die Welt vor uns bösen FanFiction-Schreibern zu retten?  
>Hier ist ein Post von Shannon Miskimen. Bitte teilt ihn mit jedem, dessen Geschichten in Gefahr sind geflamet zu werden:<em>

_ACHTUNG FANFICTION-AUTOREN UND -LESER! BITTE LEST UND TEILT! HALTET JEDEN INFORMIERT!_  
><em>Mit dem jüngsten Löschen von mehreren als M eingestuften Fics von Fanfiction, bekam ich durch den Autor Soapy Mayhem die Information, dass es dort eine Gruppe gibt, die sich LawlClan Critic Group nennt. Sie haben eine Seite im Forum, die man hier finden kann forum . fanfiction forum  LawlClan / 94320 / (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>Sie durchsuchen die Richtlinien für Mitgliedschaft um 'Anweisungen' auszugeben, welches Geschichten sind, die SIE für inakzeptabel halten. Sie wollen, dass alle ihre Mitglieder Reviews zu den Geschichten, die ihnen zugewiesen sind, abgeben und die Übertretungen darin zitieren. Und sie melden gruppenweise den Site-Administratoren diese Fics, damit sie von Fanfiction abgezogen werden, weil sie denken dem Rest der Welt damit einen Gefallen zu tun.<em>  
><em>Sie scheinen erst seit Ende April wirklich aktiv zu sein und es braucht Zeit um die Listen von Geschichten zu erstellen und die Meldungen zu den Admins zu schicken, was perfekt zu der plötzlichen Welle an Geschichten, die von Fanfiction entfernt wurden, passt.<em>  
><em>Diese Leute werden vor nichts Halt machen, um ihre Vorstellung von einer guten Fic zu verbreiten und werden Geschichten, die sie für inakzeptabel halten in Massen melden. Dies passierte vor zwei Jahren und eine Anzahl von Geschichten wurde entfernt oder gelöscht wegen einer anderen ziemlich ähnlichen Gruppe die sich The Literate Union nannte. Ihr Forum kann man hier finden forum . fanfiction forum  Literate_Union / 61196 / (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>The Literate Union (LU) begann Fics zu überwachen und konzentrierte sich stark auf die Twilight Gruppe von Fanfiction. Eine meiner Geschichten wurde davon hart getroffen und ich bekam mehrere bösartige Reviews. Einer ging sogar so weit meine Eignung als Elternteil in Frage zu stellen, weil ich erotische Literatur schrieb. Aber das ist nicht das Thema hier. Das Thema ist, dass sie Reviews zu Geschichten schreiben, in denen sie auf die Bereiche darin hinweisen, die unvereinbar mit den Richtlinien sind und all ihre Mitglieder dazu bringen, den Admins von Fanfiction diese Geschichten zu melden.<em>  
><em>Das hat Chaos verursacht und Leute dazu gebracht andere zu beschuldigen, dass diese ihre Geschichten gemeldet haben, obwohl in Wirklichkeit die LU dahintersteckte.<em>  
><em>Nun scheint LawlClan dieses Verfahren wieder aufzunehmen und sich auf die Twilight Gruppe von Fanfiction einzuschießen. Vor zwei Jahren verhalf dieses Entfernen und Löschen von Fics The Writers Coffee Shop Library zu voller Geltung und jetzt werden mehr Fics dorthin verschoben. Wenn du NUR auf Fanfiction postest, speichere deine Geschichten und poste sie an einem anderen Ort um sicher zu sein. Außerdem, denk daran, dass Alles, was eindeutig sexuell ist, gegen Fanfictions Richtlinien verstößt, so dass du das Risiko trägst, dass deine Geschichte entfernt wird, wenn du solches Material in deinen Kapiteln hast. Es ist ein Risiko, dass wir alle eingehen, aber wir alle freuen uns auch an den Anerkennungen dafür.<em>  
><em>Wie auch immer, teile dies, gib es weiter, poste es in Gruppen. Lass überall verlauten, dass die LawlClan Gruppe Twilight-Fanfictions verfolgt und sie werden nicht aufhören. Wir können sie melden, ihr Forum unterwandern und versuchen schneller zu sein als sie, aber sie werden nicht aufhören, bis sie müde werden. Mit ihnen zu streiten macht sie nur schlimmer und dich auch zum Ziel.<em>  
><em>Das Beste, was du machen kannst ist, dass du alle deine Geschichten an alternativen Plätzen, wie The Writers Coffee Shop Library oder Twiwrite oder auf einem Blog postest. Versichere dich, dass du Kopien von all deinen Kapiteln auf deinem Computer hast und bete, dass sie dich nicht auch als Ziel aussuchen. Wenn du deine Fanfiction Kapitel säubern möchtest, entferne alle deutlichen Sexszenen aus ihnen und erwähne gegenüber deinen Lesern, dass die ausführlichen Versionen an einem anderen Platz gepostet sind. Sei vorsichtig, pass auf deine Geschichten auf und hoffe dass du nicht von ihnen herausgepickt wirst.<em>  
><em>BITTE TEILE DIES! INFORMIERE JEDEN!<em>

_Ein kurzer Nachsatz von mir:_  
><span>_Ich weiß, dass ich gegen die Regeln von FF.n verstoße, aber ich will es nicht einer Horde von Teenagern und sogar noch jüngeren Kindern, die eigentlich keine von den als M eingestuften Fics lesen darf oder, viel schlimmer, gar nicht Mitglied bei FF.n sein darf, überlassen, die Regeln, die sie selbst brechen, durchzusetzen. Wenn FF.n seine Regeln durchsetzen will, dann sollte es diese Aufgabe lieber seinen Administratoren übertragen._  
><em>Falls ihr bereits betroffene Autoren kennt und sie unterstützen wollt, geht zu dem Ort wo sie nun ihre Geschichten posten und gebt ihnen einen Review. Immerhin ist das die einzige Belohnung die Fanfiction-Schreiber je bekommen.<em>

_Und hier noch ein Tipp, wie man diesem Thema mit Humor begegnen kann: www . fanfiction s / 8178419 / 1 / I_LAWL_U (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>PS: Auch die Reviews sind super.<em>


End file.
